Once upon a time in Cabo
by Lolalaie89
Summary: Spring Break, senior year, one crazy night that changed his life. This is my first fic and I suck at summaries. PLEASE R&R just to tell me how it is. Rated T just to be safe


**Summary:** It was Senior year and Syaoran and his friends went to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico for Spring Break and that is where he met HER, the girl that would change his life forever. S&S

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Here is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be honest and tell me if you like it or not! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, CLAMP, or any or the characters. I only own the plot and that is it.

**This One Time, In Cabo…**

It was mid-august and summer vacation was drawing to an end. Syaoran was sitting in his BMW 650i convertible with the top down watching the peaceful sunset along side his girlfriend of 4 years, an emerald-eyed beauty named Sakura Kinomoto.

Back in high school, they were known as "the match made in heaven". Ever since freshman they had been an item and even though it might sound a little cliché, he was the captain of the varsity soccer team and she was the captain of the varsity cheer squad.

"Syao" said Sakura while staring at the sunset, "I am so glad to have you by my side while starting this whole 'college life' thing. I mean, it is so exciting to share this with someone I love!"

At this, Syaoran had to look down at his girlfriend and smile at her comment, "Oh Saki! I feel the same way. I just can't wait to leave Tomoeda and go to Hong Kong U. with you next week"

Moments later, night had fallen upon them and the couple became mesmerized by the bright moon and the warm summer air.

"Syao, I can't hold it any longer, I have to be honest with you."

"Yeah, what is it babe? You wanna go?"

"No, it's not that. Remember last week when I went with Tomoyo to the mall and I told you everything went fine?"

"Yeah, what happened? Is everything O.K.? Did anyone hurt you? Cuz if they did…" said Syaoran getting worried and pissed at the same time.

"NO!" cut in Sakura "no one tried to hurt me or anything like that! It's just that…remember Ryu? From Tomoeda high?"

"yeah" answered Syaoran with a confused tone

"Well, he totally hit on me and groped my butt" said Sakura in a quiet tone, scared.

"THAT SON OF A…! I knew that guy was up to no good! Wait 'til I get my hands on him… he won't know what hit him! Babe, why didn't you tell me earlier about this?!?"

"Syao, because I knew how you were gonna react. Besides, Tomo totally kicked him in the balls and spilled her cappuccino on him. I just had to tell you because I don't like to keep things from you." Said Sakura while staring into her boyfriend's gorgeous amber eyes.

At this statement, a pang of guilt hit Syaoran's heart.

_**Syaoran's thoughts**_

'Oh man! Why does she have to be so perfect, so honest? I am horrible. I do not deserve her. I should have told her right after it happened!"

_**End thought**_

"Well, at least he didn't hurt you" answered Syaoran while trying to avoid her gaze and sunk down in his seat

"Are you O.K.? You got so pale all of the sudden"

"It's nothing a kiss can't cure Saki" said Syaoran with a smirk on his face

"Hmm… come here big boy, I'm going to give you a kiss you will never forget!" Said Sakura while grabbing Syaoran from his shoulders and pulled him in for a lip lock

_**Syaoran's thoughts**_

'How am I going to tell her about what happened in Cabo? Why am I so worried, I mean what happens in Cabo stays in Cabo. Right?'

_**End thought**_

After they pulled away from the breath-taking kiss they drove off into the night.

**Later on at Sakura's house**

Sakura had just kissed Syaoran good night and gone inside to get ready for bed.

_I am so lucky… so happy… so I don't know _thought Sakura while she was brushing her teeth when _"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…." _her phone rang and by the ring tone she immediately knew that it was her BFF Tomoyo:

"Hey Tomoyo, took you long enough to call me" It was a tendency of Tomoyo to call her as soon as she arrived home after her dates with Syaoran to get the juicy details.

"Hey Sakura, so… what happened? "

"Well, we talked, we made out… you know, the usual"

"SAKURA!! Don't be a party pooper… tell me more! You know my life is not that interesting"

"Yeah right, says the girl that designed for Chanel at 14 and got her own line at 17, the girl who has a super hot boyfriend and…"

"OK I get it, it's not that boring but something interesting must have happened"

"Well, now that you mentioned it… he did act a bit strange when I told him that I wanted to be honest with him and told him about the whole Ryu thing. But… he has been acting strange ever since he got back from Mexico. Do you know something about that?" Said Sakura in a worried tone

"Hmmm… Eriol never told me what happened there either…maybe it's a guy thing… who knows. Anyhow, you shouldn't worry about that Sakura, he is madly in love with you"

"Yeah, and I am with him"

"Saku, I'm gonna have to go, Eriol is on the other line"

"OK, 'night Tom"

"'Night Saku"

**Syaoran**

After I dropped Sakura off I drove aimlessly around town trying to clear my head.

_I Shouldn't have listened to the guys and gone binge drinking that night in Mexico…I don't even remember that girl._

Then Syaoran found himself in the parking lot of the park staring into nothingness

_I really hope the detectives I hired find her soon, I can't risk her ruining my life with Sakura._

Minutes later Syaoran's mother, Yelan, called him and asked him to go home for their weekly conference with the Elders. At this, Syaoran only groaned and looked at the clock "12:30" he said in a somber tone "Alright mother, I'll be there soon" And he drove away with thoughts of that one party, that one girl he met that could ruin his life…forever.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my very first fanfic. What did you think? Wonder what's Syaoran's secret…hmm… what DID happen in Cabo? You'll find out soon enough! **Reviews are more than welcome**.

XOXO

Lolalaie89


End file.
